


With me

by CynthiaX0525



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaX0525/pseuds/CynthiaX0525
Summary: 深夜意难平产物，平行宇宙十年后，其实我只想写里面的一个片段，这才延伸出的前因后果，所以基本很水，cp相关的也都在后半段了……主要还是作为一个前主角单推对15结局的意难平吧（至少就算是长成大叔了也得是帅大叔吧！！xx）随便写写随便看看。建议搭配同名bgm With Me 食用
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	With me

“麻烦你了黑崎君！这么晚了还能接诊实在是太感谢了！”

“这是应该的，您不必客气，不过今后可要注意啊——对这么大的宝宝来说过敏有可能是致命的，我建议您改天还是去大医院看看。”

送走了千恩万谢的邻居，黑崎一护低头看了一眼手表，凌晨两点整。

睡梦中的他被敲门声惊醒，邻居阿姨抱着新降生几个月的婴儿抽泣着站在门口，好说歹说安抚下情绪问出来是孩子高烧，这么晚了找不到交通方式去空座综合医院，这才想起隔壁的黑崎家庭诊所。

虽然被当成了第二选择，可毕竟是医生，总不能因此消极怠工，一护连睡衣都没来得及换下来就忙着接诊，前前后后将近一个小时才总算把孩子的病情稳定下来。

人送走了，他也睡不着了，索性换了身衣服出去遛弯。一月初的温度还不容小觑，他紧了紧围巾，轻轻叹一口气，看着白雾在空中飘散开来。

元旦过后老爸带着放寒假的夏梨和游子跑去北海道旅行，把他一个人丢下看家，其实也是变相承认他终于有资格完全接手家里的诊所。一护并没感到很高兴。倒不是因为家庭旅行排除了他，只是生活轨迹突然一下子就被规定下来的感觉很微妙。他会像父亲一样成为在街坊间小有名气的家庭医生，到年龄被催得受不了的时候娶妻生子，或者干脆无视所有人的催促一个人好好地过。

总而言之，是没什么波澜的普通人的人生，像他曾经希望而且已经过了十年的那样。

……都已经有十年了吗。当他略微不可思议地这么想着的时候，时间基点是那次旷日持久、代价惨重的战争，灭却师们最后的复仇。他最后一次保护了尸魂界，平淡地婉拒了一切感谢的话语以及提出的物质性奖励，选择回到现世当个普通人。后来他是黑崎一护，是空座大学医学系新生，是黑崎诊所挂牌的实习医生，却再也没当过死神代理。木制令牌被当成普通钥匙链天天和金属片挂在一起磕碰出划痕，他很久没看见过幽灵，久到还以为之前的冒险都是少年心思跳脱的梦境。

很难想象经历过这些以后还能忍受平静的生活，不过习惯了好像也没差，只不过是壁橱的门不会突然被打开，没有一个黑发少女以朝他扔枕头的方式把他叫醒去处理周围的虚——有的时候时光也并不是什么良药，该忘不掉的还是忘不掉。

胸腔莫名其妙刺痛一下，他特意避开了这段记忆。

附近应该还有酒吧开着吧，不如去喝一杯。他向自己邀约。

空座町小到只能找到一家在夜生活刚刚开始的时间还在营业的酒吧，店内唯一的服务生兼调酒师兼老板百无聊赖地坐在吧台后面打哈欠，准备再捱过一个整点就下班。店门口挂的风铃声将他从昏昏欲睡里惊醒，抬头疲惫地说着“欢迎光临”，借昏暗的灯光看清一个熟悉的身影。他稍微打起了点精神。

“啊，是黑崎君，好久不见。”

“晚上好，野坂桑。”

他的孩子曾经在黑崎诊所输过几回液，后来他体弱多病的儿子去世之后黑崎还热心地来帮忙操持葬礼，所以他和这位家庭医生算是有点交情。在此之前，他记住黑崎的奇怪原因是自从六年前他的酒吧开起来之后，每年的固定一天黑崎都会独自在很晚的时候来酒吧，也不见有人陪同，就只点一杯天使之吻，喝完什么话也不说地留下小费离去。

由于并不是他的固定到访日期，老板还是多问了一句：“今天也照旧吗？”

“啊，今天不喝那个。”黑崎审视着酒水单，“一杯干马天尼，麻烦了。”

“好的，请稍等。”野坂转身清洗shake壶做准备，犹豫半晌还是小心翼翼提问，“怎么今天突然过来了？还不到那个日子吧……”

“啊。”黑崎愣了一下，舒展眉头勾起嘴角，“没有，只是刚才接诊了很晚过来的病人，然后稍微有点失眠。想着喝点酒就回去休息什么的。”

“这样啊，还真是敬业呢。”好像随便打听别人的私事比较失礼，他识趣地闭嘴，专心调酒。虽说干马天尼也不是什么复杂的酒，在他工作时黑崎就拿过吧台上摆的国际实事报纸来看，偶尔和他讨论两嘴叙利亚局势。

“不过说起来这种国际局势真的很遥不可及。”野坂把酒推到黑崎面前，也为自己准备了份一模一样的，坐到他对面搭话，“和报纸上比起来，空座町的日常真的是很无趣啊。”

黑崎有些忍俊不禁：“也不必非要像报纸上一样才算有趣吧，战争什么的还是不要有第二次了。”

“第二次？”野坂好奇地打探，“难不成黑崎君经历过吗？据我所知你一直在空座町成长喔。”

“不，我只是——随口一说。”黑崎眨眨眼矢口否认，“有点困了，说话不过脑子，别在意。”

野坂宽容地笑了笑：“喝完这杯就回去睡吧，酒精可是很助眠的。”

他看黑崎不像常喝烈酒的样子，喝得很慢，不过确实干马天尼的风味和他常点的那种甜酒也差了太多，突然点这种他都要怀疑黑崎是不是为情所伤跑来借酒消愁了。

突然，原本心不在焉的黑崎扭头看向窗外，野坂似乎从他的脸上看到一丝震惊。他匆匆起身，像往常一样把钱叠好留在桌子上，转身冲野坂点点头：“感谢招待，我先走了！”旋即堪称慌忙地奔向门口，风铃杂乱地响。

野坂本想告诉他就算算上小费也用不了这么多钱，可再抬头看时已经不见了他的踪影，十万火急的模样，怎么也不像回家睡觉的。无奈地摇头，咕哝一句“这人还真是很奇怪”，野坂开始收拾吧台，准备结束今天照旧没什么波澜的营业。

是虚的灵压，纵然久违，黑崎一护仍然十分确定，并且距离并不远；不知为何，直到他即将赶到目的地都没感觉到属于死神的气息。他一边从口袋里翻出死神代理证一边暗自庆幸他把这东西当成了钥匙扣随身携带，也不知道过了这么久以后还能不能用。他几乎已经听见了虚的咆哮声，找了个巷道靠墙站好，他深吸一口气，五指扣住木牌贴到胸口——

成功了！

他悬在空中看着自己的身体缓缓贴墙倒地，身上是熟悉的黑色死霸装，腰间和背后的双刀也一如既往；他突然有种奇特的感觉，不过当然，此时也没空考虑这么多。

再就业的代理死神尝试着凝聚灵力向高空冲去，发现自己还没忘记瞬步的技巧时的确松了口气。他将视线投向前方，暴动来源于不远处的小公园，看起来只是一只普通的虚，正追赶着一个小男孩——的魂魄，促使他做出这种判断的是他的尖叫声，假如是人类的话大概方圆十里都能听到。

突然，他看到小男孩被绊倒，跌坐在地，而身后追赶的虚近在咫尺，便不敢再耽搁，俯冲向目的地，在虚的巨爪抓向小男孩的前一刻提刀迎上。吃痛的惨叫声震耳欲聋，他一手捞起小男孩，瞬步挪移到较远处安全地带安置好，也来不及解释，转身又冲了过去。

这并不是个难对付的对手，只是最低级的虚。即使很多年没有碰过斩魄刀，一护也没费多少力气就结束了战斗。烟尘消逝后，一护回到了惊魂未定的小男孩身旁，意外地发现是熟人。

“野坂……久都，是吧？”他刚从父亲的酒吧里冲出来，竟然救了儿子。奇妙的缘分。

“是黑崎哥哥！”病逝早夭的小男孩对于能见到熟人这件事异常开心，纵然心有余悸，也强撑着冲他露出一个灿烂的笑容：“黑崎哥哥，谢谢你救了我！”

“啊……没什么。”黑崎一护颇不好意思地挠挠头，按捺下心里的疑惑：野坂久都两年前就去世了，竟然直到如今都没有哪个死神对他进行魂葬吗？这么久了他竟然也没有变成虚，真是奇怪。

“说起来，黑崎哥哥，你为什么会半夜出现在这里啊，还穿成这样？”野坂久都好奇地打量着他和他手里的刀，还想伸手去摸。一护及时把刀收回——这可是真家伙。

“这个嘛……说来话长。”他转了转眼想略过话题，低头就看见野坂久都扯着他的袖子一脸央求地看着他。

……真是麻烦，完全没法拒绝啊。儿科医生黑崎一护的职业责任感突然就暴涨了。

不过确实，什么尸魂界啊死神啊解释了也没什么人会相信吧，譬如当他终于费劲口舌把另一个世界科普了一遍之后，野坂久都皱着眉用那种故作成熟的眼神盯他：“黑崎哥不想说的话也没必要把我当小孩子唬弄啊，好幼稚耶。”

还是直接魂葬比较好！话说你难道不是小孩子吗！黑崎一护忍住额头青筋默默吐槽，重新抽刀准备继续工作，却蓦地看见野坂久都惊恐的表情：“你后面——”

一护猛地转身，狰狞可怖的白色面具几乎已经近在咫尺。他根本来不及思索为什么虚靠得这么近他都没有发觉，本能促使他抽刀的手迅速转为提刀格挡，可未及躲闪的左臂好像注定遭殃。

“破道之四，白雷！”

清脆的破空声响起，鬼道的光在他面前不远炸裂，分寸却控制得极佳没伤到他分毫；趁虚被击退到一边，一护顾不上看是谁出手相助，瞬步闪身挥刀一气呵成，黑烟消散后才松了口气。

突然他难以置信地抬头。

明亮满月下暗成剪影的电线杆，还有不可思议地立于其上保持平衡的少女。黑色宽大和服被高速移动的猎风扬起，一如当年。

“好厉害啊！”野坂久都瞪大了眼睛盯着那个少女，转头摇了摇一护的袖子：“黑崎哥，她也是死神吗？”

一护沉默半晌，蓦地勾起嘴角。方才刻意避开的记忆如潮溃堤席卷而来，他几欲落泪，却满心满眼都是欢喜。

“……不是死神，是朽木露琪亚。”

身材娇小的女性死神轻巧地落到他和野坂久都中间，他借皎洁月光看清了白色羽织后的“十三”。除此之外她根本什么都没变，及耳黑发利落地垂在脸侧，转头看他的时候侧脸背着光，轮廓温柔又凌厉。

“你退步了啊，一护。”露琪亚转身，说的话严厉，语气却温和。她抬头看着许久未见的橘发少年——或许现在并不能再被称为少年，他已及而立之年，原本不羁炸着的刺猬头被修剪短了，看起来服帖不少；总之从各个方面看都褪去青涩，多了几分持重。

久违后第一句话就这么不近人情吗。一护反而莫名其妙地松了口气，至少这种相处模式还是他所熟悉的——他们那么久没见了，他连她什么时候成了十三番队的队长都不知道。

其实血战刚结束后的前一两年他偶尔也去尸魂界，然而后来面对着京乐总队长亲笔写下的邀请他来担任队长的信函和空座大学医学系的全额奖学金，他犹豫很久选择了后者。自此就只在节日的时候受朋友的邀请去参加些宴会，直到后来他忙于考研，连这些邀请也都婉拒了大多。久而久之，他似乎真的和尸魂界失去了所有联系。

重逢来的猝不及防，好像被命运推着走。十年对于拥有漫长生命的死神来说短暂如弹指，然而于他却是段那么不可逾越的的迢迢光阴。她会觉得陌生吗？毕竟……早就不是当年的模样了。

久别的沉默气氛被忍不住聒噪的小男孩打破，一护这才想起身后刚被救下的久都，还是先解决这个问题再叙旧吧。她刚想开口，露琪亚已经先他一步微微矮身看着男孩。

“好啦，你该走了。”

她拔出袖白雪，看久都不出所料一脸惊恐之后宽容地笑了笑，“我可不是要拿刀刺你哦，不会痛的。”

“……你当年怎么没这么安慰我一下。”被袖白雪刺过的某代理死神在她身后翻了个白眼小声吐槽。

露琪亚依旧保持着和善微笑，转头剜了一眼他，后者立刻若无其事闭上嘴躲开视线。

“走……去哪里呀？”野坂久都瑟缩着发问，也不顾黑崎一护在身后一脸受伤地控诉明明方才花这么大力气解释过。

“去另一个世界，你可以在那里无病无灾地继续长大。”

“那我还能见我爸爸吗。”野坂久都委屈地嘟着嘴，把眷恋目光投向露琪亚身后的夜色——一护知道那是他来时的方向，野坂家的酒吧。怪不得之前许多次经过的时候都觉得那里的灵压有些奇怪，大概是久都经常去吧，不过他没变成地缚灵真是奇迹。

露琪亚把手搭在他的肩膀上与他对视，认真地回答：“只要心里一直默念着‘想要再见’的话，就一定会再次相见的。”

野坂久都没做出回应，在后面听完了他们对话的一护闻言却愣怔，半晌长长叹出一口气。

白色的灵子在空中缓慢消逝，黑粉斑点的蝶振翅飞向远方。他们并肩仰望目送又一个灵魂无可奈何的离去，魂葬前久都充满活力的“再见”还回荡在一护耳边。

终于只剩他们两个了，露琪亚陪一护去找他的身体，还吐槽两句作为死神代理竟然不随身带着义魂丸，幸好是晚上，不然多容易引起误会。

“我只是出来喝酒的，怎么会知道突然遇到这种事情啊。我都五六年没见过虚或者死神了。”一护发着牢骚挠头，再久一点他就要忘记自己还有这么份“兼职”了。

成为队长的露琪亚在他面前似乎也并没有稳重太多，成功地歪曲了这句话的重点，意味深长地揶揄：“喔？深夜一个人出来喝闷酒，不会是为情所伤了吧？”

一护别过头翻了个白眼，难不成要在他深夜愁绪原因本人的面前说出我是因为想你才跑出来的吗？打死都不会。他选择扯开话题。

“怎么突然跑来现世了？都已经是队长级别了，没什么事轻易能调动你吧。”

“最近十三番队负责现世驻派任务的队士跟我说发现了一种能隐藏自己灵压的虚，把灵力痕迹交给涅队长分析后他怀疑这是蓝染的研究残留的产物，事关崩玉不能大意，所以才把我派来了这里。”

一护太久没听过这些名字，几乎都生出几分陌生感。蓝染的叛乱、崩玉的觉醒，包括后面有哈巴赫的复仇，简直就像上辈子发生过的事。此刻唯有突然出现的露琪亚才能将他带回那段惊心动魄的日子。不是黑崎医生，是死神代理黑崎一护。

“那调查有结果了吗？”一护找不到合适的话题，只好顺着她的来意往下说。

露琪亚忍不住笑：“我才刚到啊，觉得这边有灵力的异动却又突然消失就觉得不对劲，所以赶过来看看。这不是巧了，刚好遇到你。”

那我们还真是有缘……个鬼啦！露琪亚怎么会认不出他的灵压？一护很快识破了这个略显拙劣的小谎言，不过也没去戳穿，总之看她飘忽的眼神还挺可爱的。露琪亚似乎一直没学会说谎，至少在他面前是这样的。包括当初甩下他跟着白哉和恋次回尸魂界，转头看似决绝地说你如果跟过来我永远不会原谅你，藏了几乎一整夜也藏不住哽咽和泪水。一如既往的不坦率。

他轻轻笑了两声，回过神来发现露琪亚用一种见了鬼的眼神看着他，好像是担心自己不在的这几年里他出了什么问题，怎么会走着走着路莫名其妙开始笑。尴尬地清了清嗓，他看到救星一般发现了自己留在某个暗巷里的身体，如释重负地钻进去。

一月的气温还是有些吓人，处于魂魄状态的时候运动量高也没怎么觉得，钻回身体里之后冻僵的腿差点没支撑起重量，他扶着墙站起来，拍打掉身上的尘土，一步一蹦地走出巷子。毫无疑问的，看到他这副模样的露琪亚又笑了。

可真是个美好的重逢。他颇为自暴自弃地想。

“你这几年……过得还好吗。”

他们并肩漫无目的地在凌晨的小城里游荡，街上空无一人，路灯都灭了大半。这实在不是一护想象里再见的场景，简直冷清得不像话。实在是太寂静了，他第无数次鼓起勇气，才总算问出了这句话，声音很小，好像生怕人听见。

露琪亚背过身走，双手交叠着枕在脑后，抬头仰望着黑蓝天幕。今夜的月亮实在有点耀眼，几乎看不见星星，明天一定是晴朗的天气。她沉默了很久，久到一护都以为是自己根本没问出声才轻轻回应。

“挺好的。”

简简单单几个音节，仓促到他甚至无法从她的声线里听出什么弦外之音。这不是一护想听到的答案，敷衍得不像露琪亚的性子。他想知道这几年里她做了什么、怎么成为的队长、有没有受过伤……或者有没有爱与被爱。

这实在是太长一段时光，纵然不解风情如他，也知道假如单单以“挺好的”来总结的话，背后隐藏的意思往往是很一般——甚至不太好。

可正如他不了解她的过往一样，此刻他也没什么立场了解恍如隔世的十年。尸魂界才是她的家，自从第一次她选择留在那里后，一护就十分清楚这一点。他凭什么觉得她在自己家里会过得不好呢？那里明明有很多爱她、想要保护她的人。

他小心翼翼地问：“那你接下来有什么打算？”

“我收集了刚才你杀死的虚的灵压片段，回去交给技术开发局分析就好了。所以任务大概已经算完成了吧。接下来——回去交差。十三番队新一年的年初会议还没开，得赶紧写提纲……”

露琪亚的声音渐渐低下去，半晌，她突兀顿住脚步。一护背对着她似乎没发觉，低着头心不在焉地走。

“我们还要一直这样聊下去吗？”

一护愣在原地。

两人一前一后、不尴不尬地站着，隔了点距离；沉默许久后，露琪亚长长叹了口气。

她苦涩地勾起嘴角：“那我走了哦。”

一护没有回答，甚至不曾转身。

木门滑动的嘲哳声响在静谧的夜里格外分明，地狱蝶盘旋着准备引渡任务结束的死神回到来时的世界。第一只脚刚刚踏进断界，一股来势汹汹的力量突然温柔却不可抗拒地拉住她的左臂。她猝不及防，一个趔趄转过身，又撞进了坚实的怀抱里；埋在挂绒夹克内，头顶传来的声音闷响。

“……别走。”

遥遥十三年长路，黑崎一护终于有勇气说出这句话，在与他们初见那晚相似的满月下。

其实从最开始就只需要这一句话，可他们说的是“如果追上来这辈子都不会原谅你”，是“这样不是挺好的吗”，是“再见了”和“谢谢你”。果然再过多久都是一样的不坦率，从双極救下她后离开尸魂界之前的他也好，十年前站在准备回现世继续生活的他面前说些违心话的露琪亚也好。正因为太想紧握，所以下意识地推开，觉得自己换位思考，这样对于对方才是最好的归宿，殊不知努力都是背道而驰。其实明明只有一步之遥，哪怕最简单的挽留，可他们竟然彼此错过了这么久。

幸好啊，只要心里默念着“想要再见”的话，就一定会再次相见。

“我抓住你了，这次绝不放开——你的一切意见全部驳回了。”

他收紧手臂时能感受到胸腔震颤着的共鸣，后知后觉地想，这是他第一次见露琪亚哭。

fin.


End file.
